Heart Hands
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: Ne Sasuke . . . Did you know, when two fists come together, they look like a heart. Narusasu! ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****NARUTO**** OR THE CHARECTERS USED IN THE STORY**

**A/N: **_So when I was in my AP History class I didn't feel like watching the movie my teacher played about the British and the German so I wrote this little story to keep myself busy! Hope you all like it! _

_

_

_

The summer sun shimmered over the sea of trees. The soft wind blew quietly as the two ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village feel beneath the shade of a tree to catch their breath. They sat in silence listening to the motionless world around them, the lack of people relaxing.

Sasuke took a long drink from his container passing it over to Naruto hearing him guzzle it down as well. Sasuke let his eyes wander over to Naruto. His skin was tanner then usual from the rigorous training they both put each other through, and with his jacket off leaving his black shirt only—Sasuke couldn't help put stare a little. Naruto tossed the empty bottle next to his leg and snuggled into the tree like a soft sofa, brushing his shoulder against Sasuke's setting his face a flame.

"Ne Sasuke"

"Nani?"

"Did you know, when two fists come together, they look like a heart."

Sasuke felt one eyebrow move up in confusion "How do they look like a heart?"

Naruto lifted his hand in the air, scooting closer to Sasuke "Look . . . make a fist but with your thumb tucked in and put it next to mine, let the palm and fingers touch."

Sasuke lifted his hand also, folding it into a fist and held it up next to Naruto's, feeling his warm skin on his making him blush.

"See" says Naruto tracing a heart around the combined hands "A heart".

Sasuke tilts his head to the side a bit, looking closely at the make shift heart.

"I wonder if that's what they mean when they say Fight with all your Heart."

Naruto stared at the heart that still held in the air, blushing at the softness of the skin against his.

"I think it means to fight for the ones you love." Sasuke looks at Naruto, seeing the faraway look in his blue eyes, feeling his chest tighten.

"How so?" Sasuke asks.

"Because . . . the ones you truly love are the ones that hold the other half of your heart."

Sasuke looked back at the heart, feeling himself relax seeing his hand next to Naruto's. Sasuke rest his head on his shoulder feeling it bump into Naruto's slightly. Sasuke feels his body tense up, and his heart quicken. Suddenly he felt a brush over his hair and the slight weight with it, Naruto leaned on Sasuke—his cheek to his hair—as his hand intertwined their fingers together.

Sasuke felt his face heat up as he stared at his own hand.

_Doki_

Sasuke blinked in surprise, not sure of what he just felt.

_Doki Doki_

His heart beat—their heart beat—was inside their hands. They held each other's hearts.

With his free hand Naruto took Sasuke's face and turned it to his placing a kiss to his blushing lips. Sasuke felt the strong hold Naruto now had on him, running his fingers through his black hair. Naruto kissed Sasuke fully on the lips. Naruto licked and nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip, trying to make him open his mouth. The moment Sasuke did, Naruto slide his tongue into Sasuke's warm mouth. The kiss was slow and passionate, but Sasuke's brain finally kicked in and not wanting to be out done by the blond, he broke the kiss, pushed Naruto over and straddled his hips. Their lips came crashing together hungrily as they savored each other's taste.

Their kiss broke, their warm breath mixing together just like their hearts did. Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's neck, despite the amount of ramen Naruto ate, he smelt like honey and earth. Naruto chuckled as he brought his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him to the side to lie next to. Enjoying his musky sent of rain and the coolness of his skin.

"To fight with your heart means to fight for the ones you love" Sasuke whispered bringing his forehead to Naruto's.

"In our case I would say fight _with_ the one you love" Naruto said leaning into Sasuke for another kiss. The kiss was gentle, soft, and with each movement of their lips a message was sent back to the other.

_I Love You_

___

___

___

**A/N: **_YAY! It done! So just in case this is a key for the two Japanese words I used:_

_Nani__: What?_

_Doki__: In Japan that is the Japanese term for the beat of the heart._

_OK so thanks for reading and PLEASE . . . __**COMMENT**__ and __**REVIEW!**_


End file.
